Are You Happy?
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: Tired of their ballroom dance around each other and their feelings, Regina helps Mary and Ruby get together, much to Emma's amusement. Swan Queen/Red Swan respectively.


**AN: This probably isn't enough Red Swan for the asker, but it's what happened as the story panned out. Regina is more the focus than anyone else. Hope you Enjoy.**

Regina and Emma were sitting in their booth… okay, it wasn't really their booth, like they would kill someone if they were sitting there when they walked in for a meal, but it was their booth like… they sat there pretty much every time they ate at the diner.

They were across from each other, as per usual because they liked to see each other's faces when they talked… The times they preferred to sit next to each other instead of across were the times that one or the other were—and generally speaking if one was then the other was too—feeling particularly randy. BUT it was not one of those times. So they were in their booth, sitting across from one another having an utterly pleasant conversation when Mary Margaret walked into the diner.

Regina was facing the door and saw her enter. Now, ever since Emma had badgered and weaseled and any other animalistic verb she could gladly use for getting into her heart, she found that she was a much more pleasant person. She found that people would say, 'Hello' to her on the street and they would seemingly think it alright to pick up conversation with her if they saw her alone, waiting for Emma or Henry… and she surprisingly found that she didn't mind. Emma had… changed her. For the better too, she knew that.

And that is why she knew that she would have Emma to thank for what she was suddenly planning in her mind. She waved to Mary Margaret—something she would never do before her love—and Emma turned to see who was behind her then waved as well before turning back to Regina to give her hand a squeeze of approval. She watched Mary Margaret out of the corner of her eye as Emma began to prattle on and on about something or another.

Regina saw Mary Margaret walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. Ruby almost immediately was over and talking to her with a grin that Regina had never seen from the young brunette before. She watched as they both leaned closer so that they were almost touching hands but not quite. She watched as Ruby took her order and regretfully walked away to place it and take care of a few tables. She saw the look of longing in Mary Margaret's eyes… it was a look she was all too familiar with herself. She saw the shorthaired brunette rub her nose for no reason and turn back around before crossing her arms and slumping forward. Then she saw Ruby almost sprint her way back over to check on her.

"'Gina… Regina! Hey!" Emma's snapping fingers in her face interrupted her zoned-out view of the two other women. "Hey!"

"What?" Regina turned to her lover, suddenly irritated.

Emma immediately put on her puppy face… something she did every time Regina's irritation came around. It never failed her, "I'm sorry… I just wanted to make sure you were alright… you haven't spoken or done anything for like… ten minutes…"

Her eyes were the worst for Regina… as long as she didn't look directly at them—they were her own personal Medusa—she would be… damn it. Regina sighed to herself as she saw those big eyes concerned for her…and of course, already telling her that she would do anything to not sleep on the couch or in her own bed at Mary Margaret's that night, and Regina had no defense. She took Emma's hand and kissed her palm, "I'm sorry, my love… I was just taking in the members of this town…" She looked back over to Mary Margaret and Ruby who just seemed… captivated by one another.

Emma looked over to where Regina was and turned back to her lover, "And…?" She gave the brunette a knowing grin.

"And I know of at least two people that could be… happier if they opened their eyes…" Regina looked down as Emma's grin grew wide.

"Babe… You better put those thoughts away… someone might think you care…" She joked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I don't care… I just don't want to have to look at that every time we eat…"

"Regina…" Emma stared into her eyes, "You care a little bit." Regina looked away and Emma tugged on her hand until Regina turned back to her, "Because whether you admit it or not, you know that they are in the same position we were in for like… ever… And that was pure torture and you know it." Emma bit her lip as Regina sighed, relenting to Emma that she was right.

"Let's have them over tonight." Regina said, changing the subject slightly… just enough so that it wasn't about her feelings.

Emma kept this grin at bay and nodded to her lover, "And what will we be doing?"

"We can have dinner… and watch a movie… I'll see if Kathryn and David could watch Henry…" She finally looked up to Emma who was not doing well of masking her amusement.

"Alright… sounds gouda." Emma grinned wide as she leaned forward and kissed her lover, "You are the perfect woman."

Regina blushed…blushed! She never blushed, but Emma had that way about her. She grinned and leaned forward, "Oh, I know, darling." She winked at the blonde as she stood up to invite the other two women for dinner.

Mary Margaret and Ruby were both shocked that the Mayor was inviting them to dinner. As they looked behind her to Emma, the blonde only crossed her arms and gave them both a stern look that said, 'she knew it was out of the blue, but her woman was trying God damn it so say yes!' They both looked back to Regina and nodded. "Sure…" They both said as if they were asking the Mayor a question.

Regina only nodded once to their answers, "Good. My home 8 o'clock." She nodded once more before she walked over to Emma, who, thankfully, was gathering their stuff to leave.

~0~0~0~0~0~

8 o'clock came around all too soon for both Mary Margaret and Ruby. Ruby had offered to pick the school teacher up so neither would get there first and it be awkward for either of them.

So as they both approached the door grinning like teenagers in love, Regina wasn't sure if she should open it or not. Emma saw her puzzlement and took her hand from the knob, "They'll ring the doorbell when they're ready." She whispered in Regina's ear. Emma then kissed her neck to lure her brunette away from the need to play hostess. She pushed her into the living room and onto the couch, "Until they ring though… we can have a little fun." She waggled her brows and leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh darling, you have such a way with words, I don't know how I can resist you." Regina said sarcastically, but her already flushed features told Emma that she was getting her way.

Emma grinned and starting kissing her lover, laying them flat on the couch. She opened three buttons and un-tucked her shirt when the doorbell finally sounded. Emma, needless to say, groaned like a frustrated teenager…or really anyone about to get some. Of course, the groan only lasted half a second as Emma was thrown from the couch and onto the floor. Regina flipped them over and began tidying herself up, putting herself back together. She looked down at the woman she was straddling after tucking her shirt back in and wiped her lipstick from the blonde's lips.

She then realized that she would need to fix her own lips so she popped up from the floor, picking non existent lent as she went to the mirror in the foyer, "Darling, get up! I don't want Mary Margaret to think that you live like a dog when you're over here." She said as she fixed her lips then her hair quickly and hurried to the door, "Hello, ladies. Sorry I was just finishing with the salad." She smiled and let the other two in.

Emma walked into the room, hair everywhere and shirt halfway up. Her eyes were wide as she was still getting over the fact that she had literally been thrown on the floor, "Oh.." She said with a goofy grin that spread to her face as she pulled her shirt down, "Sorry…" She winked at Regina before she threw her upper half forward then stood straight to whip the hair around her and settle… that was how she 'fixed it' after all.

Ruby raised her brow, "There's no salad is there?"

"Of course there is." Regina said as she quickly led them to the dining room table, "I'll just be right back to get everything set out."

The oldest brunette left and Emma sat the other two women down, like she knew she was supposed to. Regina sat at the head of the table, then Emma off to her right… then Mary Margaret was on the other end and Ruby was across from Emma, in between Mary Margaret and Regina.

The conversation was light and innocent until Mary Margaret got to her third glass of wine. She had always been a lightweight. And recently… well, for a while now, but more and more something had been plaguing her, and halfway through this third glass, her mouth got away from her.

She stared at Regina as she laughed at Emma's retelling of a story. She set her glass down and leaned forward, "Are you happy?" She stared at the older brunette intently.

Regina was taken aback by the question, but looked to the pixie-cut woman all the same, "Excuse me?"

"Are you happy?" Mary Margaret asked again, "'Cause… you should be happy. You have a son, you have a woman who loves you and a job that puts you in the public's face… which is perfect for you…" She didn't mean anything by her comment, she was just stating a fact, "So… are you happy?"

"Yes." Regina nodded, "I'm very happy. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life."

Mary Margaret only nodded, "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you get happy? It's just Emma… She made you happy didn't she… You couldn't care less about your job probably… Right?"

"Yes… it is Emma..and our son." Regina reminded the not-so-sober woman.

"I want that." Mary Margaret said. "I want to be happy." She drank the rest of her glass and poured another, "If you get to be happy then everyone should get the chance… morally speaking, aside from this minute here and now, I should be most deserving… especially when sat next to you." She muttered.

"Mary Margaret." Emma turned to her.

"I'm just saying!" She defended herself.

"No, she's right, dear." Regina took Emma's hand, "I was undeserving and I didn't want it, we both know that." She shrugged, "She does deserve happiness." She gave the blonde a look before she turned to Ruby, "Don't you think, Ruby?"

Ruby coughed on her wine and looked back to Regina, "Of course." She nodded.

Mary Margaret touched Ruby's hand, "You know… you deserve to be happy too."

Emma looked from the obviously private moment to her lover, who simply kept her hand in her own and took her glass with her other. She winked at her before she took a sip.

"How did you do it?" Mary Margaret turned back to Regina, "How did you get happy?"

"I admitted my feelings for the one person that would make me so." Regina said cautiously.

"And Emma just said, 'Okay let's do this?'" She asked unconvinced.

"No… She actually ran away…" Regina looked over to Emma's sheepish expression, "But she came back…" Regina looked over to Ruby to gather her reaction, "She came back hard and since then we've been happy…"

"So you just… told her?" Mary Margaret was dumbfounded.

"Yes." Regina nodded.

The only thing the woman across the table did was nod and sit back. She looked around for a long moment then looked at the center of the table, "So… how about dessert… or that movie?"

Regina's brows rose with the other two, but nodded, "Alright. Let's have dessert in the living room and start the movie.." She looked to Emma, who only nodded and went along with her.

They had the dining room and kitchen cleaned before they walked out to the other two women who had now moved to living room and were investigating the movie choices.

"There's also Netflix…" Emma provided.

"Can we watch this?" Mary Margaret held up a particularly sappy movie and Regina and Emma only nodded.

Regina got everything set up and settled into the snuggle chair with her ladylove then pushed play. They both heard whispering, but they didn't dare looked over to the other pair… they weren't sure if they should even be in the room… So, strictly keeping their eyes off the pair, they read each other's body language and got up slowly. They took the plates and forks back to the kitchen and stayed there, "What do you think is happening?" Emma asked quietly.

"I don't know, but we have to keep them both here… confiscate Ruby's keys… please? She shouldn't be driving anyways, let alone with any alcohol in her system.."

Emma grinned, "Ruby is the best driver in town, you know that… the girl could win a race with Dom from the _Fast _series…"

Regina pursed her lips, "Do it anyways?" She asked, "What good are you as a Sheriff if you don't enforce the law?" She asked.

Emma grinned wider, "Alright, Mayor, I'll do your dirty work… just this once."

Regina smiled, "Thank you darling." She said as she pecked Emma's lips then moved out of her embrace. She walked over to the entryway to the living room and raised her brows then turned into Emma, who apparently had followed her. They 'oomphed' and Regina rushed her back into the kitchen, "They are horizontal on my couch!" She almost shrieked.

Emma stared at her brunette blankly and said monotone, "Okay… so, you've been trying to get them together like… all day and when they are making out on the couch, you're shocked and dismayed?"

"They should conduct themselves better!" Regina stormed into the room and turned on the light.

Mary Margaret and Ruby pulled apart so fast Emma had to do a double take to ensure that Regina had seen what she thought she had seen. She simply covered Regina's mouth, turned the lights back off and said, "We're going to go to bed. I trust you two can find the downstairs guest bedroom? On the complete opposite end of the mansion in every sense of the word 'opposite'? So we don't hear…anything and neither will you? Alright… you two have fun and don't try to leave because I have your keys, Rubes… As per the Mayor's request, I had to confiscate them because you are under the influence… so… it's just down the hall, on the left?" Emma nodded with a cheeky grin, "Alright… goodnight. See you mañana!" She waved and pulled Regina with her.

Once they got to the bedroom Emma broke down in laughter, "Did you see their faces?" She slid down the doorway, "Oh my God… they thought they were in so much trouble! They were like teenagers sneaking around!" She was in tears… and she didn't even know why… it was just a sight that tickled her off the edge of reason and now, she was on the floor, getting the best abdominal workout of her life.

Regina stood over her and crossed her arms. She tried not to laugh, but when Emma was in one of these fits, she couldn't help but laugh along… they were just so entertaining. After Emma couldn't laugh anymore or really move by herself, Regina bent down and helped her up. She walked them over to her bed and laid them down. She took off Emma's clothes down to her underwear and slid her under the covers.

"You better be just as naked or even more naked than me when you get in bed…" It was all she could muster to say… she still had a huge smile on her face though.

"Alright, dear." Regina said as she turned off the light and stripped her clothes off as well before getting in next to Emma.

"Babe?" Emma asked softly as she settled her head onto Regina's chest.

"Yes, darling?"

"You did good." Regina smiled, but didn't say anything. A minute or two later Emma spoke again, "Babe?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm happy that I make you happy."

"Mmm, well, I'm happy I can make you happy too." She pulled the blonde tighter against her.


End file.
